Meanie in Hyori's Homestay
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: "Selamat datang di kediaman Hyori!" / Terima kasih telah melihat episode Hyori's Homestay kali ini dengan tokoh utama kita, Mingyu dan Wonwoo. GS / OS / Meanie / Ff ringan sebelum puasa.


**Meanie in Hyori's Homestay**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Mahasiswi: Jihoon, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Jisoo**

 **Peselancar: Sungcheol, Seokmin**

 **Perawat: Soonyoung, Jun**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah salah satu ff saya dengan rating paling aman, akhirnya jempol saya ga khilap di sini. Tapi typo tetep aja betebaran karena males ngedit.**

 **Ber-setting di acara "Hyori's Homestay"**

 **Bahasanya jauh lebih santai**

 **Happy reading~~~**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di kediaman Hyori," sambut Lee Sangsoon dengan senyuman ramahnya seraya meraih koper yang dibawa Wonwoo. "Biar aku bawakan."

"Ohh tidak perlu, tak apa," tolak Wonwoo halus, takut merepotkan.

"Tidak sama sekali," ucap Sangsoon dengan gelak tawanya yang begitu ringan persis seperti saat ia melayani tamu yang baru datang di kediamannya tersebut. "Ayo, cepat. Salju turun semakin deras," ajaknya berjalan cepat.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengikuti langkah sang pemilik rumah hingga memasuki ruang tamu. Di mana banyak orang tengah berkumpul karena tidak memungkinkan pergi keluar di cuaca seperti ini.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan, membungkukkan sedikit badan mereka beberapa kali kepada penghuni rumah Hyori.

"Kalian sudah tiba!" seru Lee Hyori—istri dari Sangsoon—yang baru saja menuruni tangga bersama Midal sang anjing yang menyalak riang mengikuti gerak langkah sang pemilik. "Ohh kalian penuh salju. Cepat lepaskan mantel kalian. Kalian akan merasa hangat karena ada perapian di ruangan ini."

"Ya, sungguh nyaman berada di sini setelah menghabiskan waktu begitu lama di luar sana," ujar Mingyu tertawa kecil seraya membantu Wonwoo melepaskan mantel panjangnya dan meletakannya di sandaran sofa bersama mantel miliknya yang sudah ia lepaskan terlebih dahulu.

Wonwoo mendadak terkejut karena reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya, terutama sang pemilik rumah.

"Oh?! Ya Tuhan, kau sungguh cantik!" Hyori yang memiliki sifat ramah kini berseru senang seperti saat ia memuji para pekerjanya yang cantik dan tampan untuk musim kali ini.

Hyori kini dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan jelas karena sedari tadi tertutupi oleh kerah mantel dan beanie. Kedua tangannya sontak menutupi kedua mulutnya, bola matanya melebar dengan kilatan terkejut serta tertarik dengan Wonwoo.

"Yoona-ya, Bogumie! Cepat ke mari untuk bertemu tamu kita!" Hyori memanggil dua pekerja yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"Ya, _Eonni_!" sahut Yoona yang berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu yang disusul oleh Bogum.

"Kalian kenal bukan dengan dua orang ini?" tanya Hyori pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan dan saling membungkukkan tubuh sebagai salam perkenalan.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, "Im Yoona-ssi dan Park Bogum-ssi."

"Benar. Yoona-ya, Bogum-ah, bukankah mereka terlihat seperti kalian? Mereka cocok bukan untuk menjadi idol?" tanya Hyori beruntun.

Mingyu tertawa geli. "Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia artis."

"Jujur saja kalian cocok jadi model. Kalian berdua termasuk tinggi," ujar Yoona memuji sambil memperhatikan penampilan keduanya.

"Pantas saja Hyori _noona_ semangat sekali menyambut tamu kali ini." Bogum tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah laku sang pemilik.

"Ayo. Silahkan duduk dulu." Sangsoon mempersilahkan kedua tamu barunya itu untuk menyamankan diri. "Kalian mau jus jeruk?"

"Ah, ya boleh. Kalau ada teh hangat untuknya bisa? Karena Wonwoo agak mual karena lamanya perjalanan," pinta Mingyu dengan tangannya yang saling menggenggam tangan kecil Wonwoo. Gadis itu terlihat begitu antusias dengan keadaan di dalam rumah tersebut walaupun sinar kelelahan tak lepas dari wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Tentu. Akan kubuatkan. Kau memang perlu yang hangat untuk memulihkan diri." Yoona tersenyum manis beralih kembali menuju dapur.

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Sangsoon seraya memasukkan kayu bakar ke dalam perapian, memastikan api tetap menyala untuk menghangatkan ruang tamunya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu."

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Nama kalian mudah dihapal," ujar Hyorin tersenyum lega mengingat banyaknya tamu yang harus dihapalkan namanya.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Kami?" Wonwoo menoleh menatap pria Kim di sampingnya tersebut kemudian tertawa kecil, "Kami sahabat baik."

"Eeiiiii aku tidak percaya," bantah Hyori menggoda keduanya, "Benarkan semua? Mereka tidak terlihat seperti sahabat," ujarnya pada beberapa tamu yang turut duduk di lantai ruang tamu tersebut.

Wonwoo masih tertawa melihat reaksi para penghuni penginapan Hyori. Dirinya dan Mingyu sudah terbiasa mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kalian ingin aku berpacaran dengan gadis cantik ini? Memangnya siapa yang tidak mau?" Mingyu menyeringai kecil seraya mencubit kecil sebelah pipi Wonwoo. Malah ikut menggoda sang sahabat, tidak peduli jika orang lain yang melihat mereka tidak percaya pada status keduanya.

"Jadi kalian akan menginap selama 3 hari 2 malam bukan?" Sangsoon bertanya sambil bertopang dagu. Otaknya mulai bekerja mengingat siapa saja yang akan menginap dalam jangka waktu tersebut. Sebagai pemilik, dari awal tamu datang ia sudah harus siap memikirkan mengenai kebutuhan dan kenyamanan mereka.

"Iya benar. Kami hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk menikmati Jeju sebelum kembali ke rutinitas harian," jawab Wonwoo mengulum senyum manis saat Yoona memberikannya secangkir teh hangat. "Terima kasih."

"Kalian berasal darimana?"

"Kami dari Inggris," sahut Mingyu.

Nada terkejut serentak mengudara dari seluruh orang di sana.

"Aa... kalian kuliah?" tanya Sangsoon penasaran, "Jauh sekali." Liriknya pada Hyori yang memandang tamu baru mereka penuh ketertarikan.

"Aku akan wisuda bulan besok dan Mingyu sudah bekerja."

"Kukira kau seorang model, Wonwoo-ya," ujar Hyori terkekeh geli. "Kau benar-benar cantik." Hyori masih saja tak bosan memujinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang seorang model."

"Benarkah?"

"Model untuk _wallpaper_ ponselnya Mingyu."

"Eeiii kau ini bisa saja."

"Hahaha itu benar. Wonwoo memang model untuk _wallpaper_ ponselku. Kalian bisa melihatnya." Mingyu menunjukkan ponselnya ke hadapan Hyori dan Sangsoon.

" _Neomu yeppeo_ ," ucap Hyori terkagum akan visual Wonwoo. "Harusnya Wonwoo bisa menjadi idol. Ya kan, _Oppa_?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan sang suami. Wonwoo merasa geli dalam hati karena masih saja hal itu dibahas.

"Hu-um." Sangsoon mengangguk cepat, "Aku yakin ia tidak akan kalah dengan Yoona." Masih dengan berdecak kagum Sangsoon memberikan ponsel itu pada Mingyu. "Jadi kalian kemari untuk liburan singkat?"

"Iya. Orangtua kami menetap di sana, jadi kami ke sini sebenarnya karena Wonwoo rindu suasana Korea," terang Mingyu seraya meminum jus jeruknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Saat pertama kali melihat acara ini, aku berpikir. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang berasal dari tanah kelahiranku. Berjalan-jalan dan makan makanan khas Korea," ujar Wonwoo dengan seulas senyuman manisnya.

"Kau benar-benar rindu rupanya." Hyori mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kalian bisa memanggil kami _eonni_ dan _oppa_. Anggap saja keluarga kalian sementara selama tinggal di sini, oke?" ujar Hyori tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Hyori saat teringat adanya kegiatan di dapur.

"Sudah. Kami makan _fast food_ tadi," jawab Mingyu.

"Yoona dan Bogum sedang membuat wafel. Kalau kalian masih lapar bisa makan itu sebagai cemilan bersama yang lain."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu berkata, "Sebelumnya maaf."

" _Ne_?"

"Koper kami lebih baik ditaruh di mana?"

Hyori menepuk tangannya sekali, mengingat koper keduanya yang masih berada di samping sofa. " _Oppa_ , Wonwoo bisa tidur di kamar atas bersama para mahasiswi bukan?" tanya Hyori pada sang suami.

"Tentu masih cukup ditambah satu orang lagi. Dan Mingyu bisa tidur bersama para peselancar dan para perawat pria di depan perapian sini. Mari ikut denganku, akan kutunjukan," ajak Sangsoon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa koper Wonwoo dulu ke atas," ujar Mingyu meraih koper berukuran besar dan berjalan membawanya menaiki tangga tanpa merasa kesulitan bersama dengan Wonwoo yang mengikutinya.

Mingyu meletakkan koper Wonwoo di samping meja rias.

"Terima kasih, Gyu."

Mingyu hanya mengusak kepala Wonwoo hingga sedikit berantakan kemudian berlalu pergi ke bawah kembali. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang memajukan bibirnya kesal karena kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

" _Eonni_ bisa tidur di sampingku dan Jisoo _eonni_ nanti malam," ujar salah satu gadis yang memiliki wajah paling bundar. Suaranya terdengar begitu ceria mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dengan keberadaan penghuni kamar yang lain.

"Terima kasih. Hmm..."

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan aku, Seungkwan. Kurasa umurku lebih muda darimu. Jadi boleh aku panggil, Wonwoo _eonni_?"

"Tentu. Kalian bisa memanggilku tanpa perlu formalitas," sahut Wonwoo seraya memperhatikan gadis yang lainnya. "Kalian tidak seumuran?" tanyanya setelah melihat wajah ketiga gadis lainnya.

"Aku yang paling tua. Namaku Jeonghan. Aku dan Jisoo juga sebentar lagi akan wisuda," jawab gadis dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_ yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Hai, aku Jisoo," sapa gadis yang terlihat paling kalem yang duduk di sebelah Jeonghan. Walau rambutnya hitam, wajah Jisoo terlihat bukan seperti orang Korea asli. Berbeda dengan Jeonghan yang sudah mengecat rambutnya tetap saja tidak terlihat seperti orang asing.

"Jihoon. Aku berada di tengah-tengah mereka," sambung gadis yang sudah menyamankan dirinya dalam hangatnya selimut walaupun belum masuk jam tidur. Matanya sayu menatap Wonwoo tanpa penuh minat.

"Maafkan Jihoon. Ia lagi _badmood_ karena belum mendapat ide untuk tugas lagu terbarunya." Jeonghan tertawa canggung karena sikap sahabatnya tersebut.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, memberikan seulas senyuman menenangkan jika ia tidak keberatan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Temanku juga ada yang seperti dirinya. Jika _mood_ -nya buruk lebih suka menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut, malah terkadang ucapannya terlalu kasar."

"Oh, ya? Kukira hanya Jihoon _eonni_ yang seperti itu," gumam Seungkwan yang langsung memekik akibat lemparan bantal dari nama yang disebutkannya.

Wonwoo langsung tertawa lepas. "Kau sama persis dengan Yoongi, Jihoon-ah."

"Yoongi? Min Yoongi?!" seru Jihoon langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan Yoongi?"

Jihoon mendengus pelan, kembali merebahkan dirinya. "Pantas saja aku familiar dengan wajahmu. Yoongi _eonni_ pernah mengirimkan foto kalian saat berlibur di Jepang."

"Kau sepupu Yoongi yang harusnya ikut berlibur waktu itu?"

"Iya, mendadak aku ada urusan penting lainnya." Jihoon mengangguk, masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Akan kubalas ia besok pagi karena kemarin sempat pamer," gerutunya seraya menutup rapat kepalanya dengan selimut tanda agar tidak diganggu.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Wonwoo tidak menyangka jika sifat Jihoon dan Yoongi benar-benar mirip walau hanya sebatas sepupu.

"Biarkan Jihoon istirahat," ujar Wonwoo, mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda maklum. "Kalian mau kembali ke bawah? Tadi aku diajak makan wafel."

"Tentu. Kita mengobrol di bawah saja," sahut Seungkwan yang langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

Menyisakan Wonwoo dan yang lainnya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terlalu banyak orang. Meja makannya tidak cukup." Yoona baru saja menaruh empat piring wafel yang cukup besar di atas meja makan.

"Bagaimana kalau makan di depan perapian saja?" tanya Bogum memberikan alternatif.

"Oh, benar juga. Kita bisa menikmatinya bersama-sama kalau di sana. Ayo bawa piringnya," sahut Hyori mengambil dua piring sedangkan yang lainnya dibawa oleh Bogum.

Dua pemilik rumah, dua pekerja dan sembilan orang tamu berkumpul di depan perapian yang menguarkan hawa panas yang menyenangkan bagi tubuh mereka. Cuaca di luar masih betah menjatuhkan butiran-butiran salju lembut yang semakin menumpuk, hingga tidak ada satu hewan pun yang ingin berkeliaran di luar sana.

Mereka semua mengambil potongan wafel sesuai selera masing-masing. Makanan manis sebagai perantara keceriaan di malam yang dingin. Tidak ada batasan untuk bisa semakin mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Bahkan Wonwoo lebih memilih duduk di antara para gadis. Sedangkan Mingyu berada di seberangnya, lebih dekat dengan jendela bersama para pria.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat kala mereka semua menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang ringan dan bercanda tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya kamera yang terpasang di sudut rumah besar itu.

Hingga ponsel milik Mingyu berdering membuat keadaan hening seketika. Wonwoo melirik bingung kala mendapati ekspresi pria itu yang terkejut.

"Oh, _Eommoni_." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Eomma_?" tanya Wonwoo seraya menunjuk dirinya yang diangguki Mingyu sebagai jawaban.

"He-em. Di sini baik-baik saja." Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya, Wonwoo ada di sampingku. _Eommoni_ mau bicara?"

Tak berapa lama ponsel telah berpindah ke tangan Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_. Kenapa selalu menelpon Mingyu? Anak _eomma_ itu aku atau Mingyu sih?"

"..."

"Ck, _Eomma_ pasti cemburu 'kan padaku? Aku bisa bertemu idol kesukaan _eomma_. _Eomma_ tahu tidak? Hyori _eonni_ jauh lebih cantik dibanding video yang ada di ponsel _eomma_ itu."

" _Omo_! _eomma_ -mu fans-ku?!" Hyori berseru senang ketika mendengarnya. Apalagi Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala dan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'Tentu saja!'

"Coba bawa kemari. Aku juga ingin bicara."

" _Eomma_. Aku _loud speaker, ne_. Ada yang ingin bicara dengan _eomma_."

" _Annyeong_ , Nyonya Jeon. Saya Hyori," sapaan bernada formal dari sang pemilik rumah yang kini sudah mengambil alih ponsel Mingyu.

" _Omo_?! Hyori-ssi! _Annyeong_ ~ Saya fans berat Anda!"

Hyori dan yang lainnya tertawa keras mendengar suara _eomma_ Wonwoo yang bersemangat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi fans saya." Hyori tanpa sadar menangkup sebelah pipinya yang merona merah. "Nyonya Jeon," panggilnya.

"Ne~"

"Anak anda, Wonwoo sungguh cantik. Doakan saya agar memiliki anak secantik anak anda Nyonya Jeon."

"Ha ha ha. Tentu, tentu. Anak anda akan jauh lebih cantik karena anda pun sudah cantik, Hyori-ssi," sahut Nyonya Jeon balik memuji. "Ah iya, Hyori-ssi. Aku titip anak dan calon menantuku, ne~"

" _Eomma_?! Siapa yang calon menantu?!" seru Wonwoo dengan wajah yang langsung terlihat merona, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis di mata semua orang.

"Tentu saja Mingyu. Memangnya kau ingin menikah dengan siapa lagi, Wonwoo-ya? _Eomma_ hanya akan menerima Mingyu sebagai calon suamimu."

Wonwoo tidak membalas ucapan sang ibu. Wonwoo seketika bersembunyi dalam lekukan leher Mingyu yang dengan senang hati memeluk balik tubuh gadis itu. Langsung saja keduanya disoraki jahil oleh yang lain. Mingyu ikut tertawa geli, menahannya sebisa mungkin agar Wonwoo tidak marah padanya.

Mingyu mengambil kembali ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Hyori.

" _Eommoni_ sudah jangan menggoda Wonwoo lagi."

Terdengar tawa keras dari Nyonya Jeon. " _Eomma_ mengerti... setelah dari sana jangan lupa pulang ke rumah ya. Jangan cuma mendekam di apartemen. Mentang-mentang bisa berduaan lalu melupakan orangtua."

Mingyu tertawa kembali, kemudian berbicara meyakinkan, "Kami akan langsung ke rumah _eommoni_ dari Jeju."

"Bagus. Kami tunggu kalian di sini. Nikmati liburan kalian, _annyeong_ ~"

"Ne~" sahut Wonwoo dan Mingyu serempak.

"Hei, sudah. Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi begini," bujuk Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali duduk dengan benar walau sisa rona wajahnya yang kemerahaan masih terlihat samar.

"Wahh kalau sudah begini kita tidak bisa mendekati Wonwoo dong," goda Sungcheol sedikit menyenggol bahu Mingyu yang memang sedari tadi mengobrol dengannya. Apalagi Mingyu juga mengerti sedikit mengenai _surfing_. Sungcheol bersama Seokmin jadi bersemangat saling mengenal dan bertukar informasi.

"Ada yang berani mencoba? Lewati aku dulu." Mingyu mengeluarkan seringai tipis dan sudut matanya berubah semakin tajam.

"Duh susah ini, serigala penjaganya sudah terbangun," celetuk Soonyoung yang disertai gelak tawanya. "Tapi kalau aku jadi Mingyu yang punya sahabat cantik seperti Wonwoo, aku juga pasti akan bersikap seperti itu."

"Wonwoo kalau kau sakit, datang saja pada kami. Sesuai profesi kami sebagai perawat. Kami berdua akan merawatmu dengan sepenuh hati," kata Jun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Soonyoung.

"Kalian ini kenapa cuma menggoda Wonwoo saja. Masih banyak gadis cantik lainnya." Hyorin menunjuk ketiga gadis yang hanya memasang wajah masam. Senyuman yang terukir pun tak sepenuh hati.

Jeonghan menghela napasnya sedikit keras.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya level kami berbeda jauh dengan Wonwoo," ujar Jeonghan dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin, "Sini teman-teman kita berpelukan, kalau mau menangis jangan ditahan," lanjutnya seraya meraih bahu Seungkwan dan Jisoo yang duduk di kanan kirinya yang langsung ditanggapi Seungkwan dengan mencoba semakin mendramatisir keadaan.

"Wonwoo _eonni_. Yoona _eonni_. Hyori _eonni_ —"

"Ya! Kau mau menyebutkan berapa banyak?!" tegur Jeonghan sedikit memukul kepala belakang Seungkwan. Membuat penghuni yang lain semakin tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Aduh! Aku hanya menyebutkan yang cantik-cantik," keluh Seungkwan, lalu tanpa diduga tangannya mendorong Jisoo menjauh. " _Eonni_ juga menjauh sana. Kau termasuk golongan cantik, biarkan kami berdua yang merana."

" _Mwoya_?!" Jeonghan langsung teriak tak terima. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Seungkwan yang sulit dilepas.

"Tidak mau lepas!" tolak Seungkwan.

Badan Seungkwan yang lebih besar menyulitkan pergerakan Jeonghan yang berakhir dengan pasrah dan wajah memelas menatap yang lain. "Sungguh malang nasibku," decak Jeonghan berusaha terlihat meyakinkan namun karena Seungkwan yang bergerak semakin heboh. Akhirnya ia tertawa geli juga.

Gelak tawa terus saja terdengar melihat kelakuan Seungkwan dan Jeonghan yang membuat suasana malam itu semakin terasa hangat.

Tanpa disadari yang lain kecuali kamera yang berada di pojok ruangan. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Wonwoo. "Kau senang?" bisiknya.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu kemudian tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari."

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar langkah kaki teratur, seseorang tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamar para gadis yang masih sibuk bertukar cerita dan tawa. Mereka sudah berbaring di kasur masing-masing.

Sontak semuanya melihat ke arah sosok pria yang kini menampakan dirinya.

"Oh, Mingyu-ya. _Wae_?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek dirimu," jawab Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang sudah berbaring nyaman dengan selimut hangat membungkus tubuhnya. Mendudukan dirinya di samping kasur Wonwoo yang berada di lantai.

"Kau sudah tidak memerlukan sesuatu, hm?" tanyanya seraya mengelus pipi halus Wonwoo tanpa mempedulikan orang lain yang kini memperhatikan mereka.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat yang masih terlihat tidak yakin dengan kondisinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau tidak bisa tidur atau perlu sesuatu bangunkan diriku."

Wonwoo mendengus geli. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Tuan Kim." Mingyu baru saja ingin melancarkan protes namun Wonwoo telah berkata kembali, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Akan kubangunkan nanti."

Sedangkan Mingyu menghela napasnya lega melihat sahabatnya itu menurut. "Semoga tidurmu nyenyak," doanya seraya mencium kening Wonwoo beberapa saat. Mengabaikan pekikan tertahan dari tiga orang gadis di dekat mereka yang masih terbangun.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum kepada yang lain. "Selamat malam semuanya."

"Selamat malam juga."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Mingyu kembali berbaring di atas kasur yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Mencoba menyamankan dirinya malam ini. Mingyu tidak masalah dengan tidur bersebelahan dengan orang asing seperti saat ini. Hanya saja terasa ada yang kurang.

Mingyu meletakkan lengan kanannya di bawah kepala sebagai penyangga. Ia meraih ponsel dengan tangan kirinya. Beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk menatap layar ponselnya. Tentu saja karena ada wajah Wonwoo beserta senyuman manisnya di sana. Tanpa berpikir banyak, ibu jarinya telah bergerak untuk menekan galeri.

Manik sekelam malamnya terlihat melembut, dalam hati tersenyum puas kala mendapati begitu banyak folder foto dan video yang berisikan _moment_ keduanya dan lebih banyak lagi hanya memuat kegiatan Wonwoo seorang. Begitu banyak pilihan yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Mingyu terpaku semalaman hanya untuk mengingat setiap memori yang ia dan Wonwoo lewati. Hampir semuanya terekam dalam kamera ponselnya.

Ahhh rasanya Mingyu ingin sekali menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Wonwoo seperti biasa yang ia lakukan setiap malam. Sulit sekali tidur jika ia tidak bisa menatap wajah asli Wonwoo dalam waktu yang lama, kalau bisa sekalian menyentuh kulit halus yang tidak bosan ia rasakan dan tertidur dengan tubuh mungil Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

Mungkin memang aneh. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat yang tinggal dalam satu apartemen.

Mereka mempunyai 2 kamar tidur untuk masing-masing. Tapi untuk urusan mengistirahatkan diri dari segala kepenatan yang telah dilalui, saat itulah keduanya lebih memilih untuk tidur dalam satu ranjang. Terserah ingin menggunakan kamar siapa. Karena yang terpenting orang yang di sampinglah yang mereka butuhkan.

Walau tidak sekalipun Mingyu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh terhadap sahabatnya itu. Mingyu sendiri sudah benar-benar merasa jika ia telah menemukan tempatnya pulang setiap malam. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada namanya tidur sendiri semenjak 4 tahun lalu di mana Wonwoo baru memulai kehidupan kuliahnya.

Mingyu mendadak menghela napasnya kasar. Mingyu berpikir mengikuti acara ini sama saja dengan memperkenalkan kecantikan Wonwoo kepada dunia. Sungguh Mingyu membenci kamera yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru rumah keluarga Lee ini.

Mingyu mematikan layar ponselnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berdoa agar kegiatan ini cepat berlalu dan dirinya bisa leluasa berdekatan dengan Wonwoo kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terbangun lebih awal keesokan paginya.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kelopak matanya masih mengerjap malas, bahkan beberapa kali kuapan kecil tak mampu ditahannya. Wonwoo terduduk, masih dengan kedua tangan yang lebih memilih berada di dalam selimut. Memandangi para gadis yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya dan akhirnya menyadari jika kini ia berada di Jeju.

Wonwoo bangkit untuk mandi. Berusaha tidak terlalu berisik agar tidak mengganggu yang lainnya. Setelah merasa dirinya telah rapi dan wangi, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah. Dan kembali ia mendapati pemandangan para pria yang beberapa di antaranya mendengkur, terlalu nyaman dengan hangatnya ruangan karena perapian selalu menyala sepanjang malam.

"Bahkan Mingyu masih tidur," gumamnya hampir tanpa suara.

Wonwoo perlahan mendekati Mingyu, berjongkok tepat di samping kepala pria itu. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengecup kening sang sahabat. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi saat bangun tidur. Wonwoo bahkan melupakan jika adanya kamera yang merekam gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

Entah bagaimana tanggapan para penonton acara ini nantinya menyaksikan kegiatan kecil namun romantis di pagi hari.

Wonwoo kembali bergerak saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari ruangan lainnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Wonwoo saat menyambangi ruang makan dan bertemu dengan Yoona dan Hyori yang sedang menikmati teh buatan Hyori.

"Pagi juga, Wonwoo." Yoona seperti biasanya, selalu tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Hyori duduk di ujung meja di mana peralatan membuat teh tersaji lengkap.

"Kau mau minum teh, Wonwoo-ya?" tawar Hyori.

"Tentu, terima kasih." Wonwoo mengangguk kecil kemudian ia menerima teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit, lambat laun kehangatan mulai menjalari tubuhnya di pagi ini.

Wonwoo melihat pemandangan di luar melewati jendela di depannya. "Syukurlah hari ini cerah," gumamnya merasa senang.

"Kau benar. Setelah dari kemarin salju turun dengan lebat dan alarm peringatan cuaca buruk sering terdengar, akhirnya para tamu bisa menikmati aktifitas di luar," sambung Yoona.

"Kurasa cuaca bagus hari ini karena di pagi hari saja sudah ada 2 gadis cantik. Sehingga matahari ingin menyapa kalian. Benar 'kan, _Oppa_?" ujar Hyori dengan nada khasnya saat bercanda.

Kebetulan Sangsoon baru saja memasuki ruang makan dengan membawa beberapa jeruk untuk dimakannya. Pria itu terkekeh saat mendengar penuturan sang istri.

"Hyori-ah. Kau tidak termasuk? Jadi yang cantik hanya Yoona dan Wonwoo, hm?" goda Sangsoon seraya mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yoona.

"Eeiii aku ini dewi kecantikan dan mereka putri-putriku. Biarkan para putriku ini yang semakin bersinar. Karena aku sudah memilikimu, Sayang," balas Hyori mencolek ujung hidung Sangsoon.

Sontak Wonwoo dan Yoona tertawa geli melihat pasangan Lee tersebut. Ohh Wonwoo sungguh menyukai keadaan ini. Di mana orang-orang di sekitarnya menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Aku jadi iri," ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian ketiga orang lainnya pada dirinya.

"Iri? Kenapa?" tanya Yoona tak mengerti.

" _Eonni_ apa tidak iri melihat mereka begitu serasi dan saling mencintai? Aku ingin sekali bisa menikah dan menjalani hidup seperti Hyori _eonni_ dan Sangsoon _oppa_ yang saling bergantung satu sama lain," terang Wonwoo yang tersenyum lembut menatap kedua pasangan Lee.

"Aaa—ternyata bukan hanya aku!" seru Yoona senang, "Dari awal aku melihat acara ini, lalu bekerja di sini. Sungguh aku juga merasa iri."

Wonwoo tertawa karena Yoona sependapat dengannya.

"Kurasa kau bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih baik, Wonwoo-ya," ujar Hyori, "Kalau kau tidak lupa, bukankah ada Mingyu?" Berusaha mengingatkan gadis Jeon tersebut.

"Setiap pasangan akan memiliki jalan cerita yang berbeda-beda. Dan yang kulihat Mingyu pria baik dan perhatian," sambung Sangsoon, menggeser sepiring kecil jeruk Halabong yang telah dikupasnya untuk Wonwoo.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?"

"Eh, Mingyu? Kau sudah bangun?" Wonwoo sempat memejamkan matanya saat Mingyu menyeret langkahnya malas kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk mengecup keningnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum menduduki kursi di sebelah Sangsoon.

"Ya ampun kalian ini. Aku tidak percaya jika kalian bukan sepasang kekasih," decak Hyori.

"Apa yang lain sudah bangun?" tanya Sangsoon.

"Sudah, kami bangun secara bersamaan."

"Yoona, mari kita bikin bubur abalone-nya sekarang. Sudah waktunya mereka sarapan."

Ketika sarapan sedang dimasak. Para tamu mulai membereskan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan diri mereka untuk memulai kegiatan hari ini.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka semua telah memakan bubur abalone buatan Yoona dengan lahap. Bubur yang panas dan nikmat itu membuat perut mereka terasa hangat di udara pagi yang masih terasa dingin. Dan sekitar pukul 9 semua orang telah bersiap-siap untuk keluar menjelajahi pulau Jeju. Hanya meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih bersantai duduk di sofa.

Para peselancar dan perawat pria telah berangkat terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Jihoon dari lantai atas, "Wonwoo _eonni_ bantu aku sebentar!" Gadis itu berlari kecil menuruni tangga, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bersiap.

"Ayo kita foto dulu," pinta Jihoon disertai sebuah cengiran.

"Eh? Kau sudah lebih baik Jihoonie?" tanya Wonwoo seraya mengikuti tarikan Jihoon yang menyuruhnya untuk menempel padanya.

"Tentu." Jihoon mengangguk yakin. Memang wajahnya sudah tidak sesuram semalam. Lalu Jihoon mulai menghitung mundur saat kamera ponselnya sudah siap, " _Hana dul set_."

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar. Jihoon menyeringai tipis. "Aku akan bilang pada Yoongi _eonni_ kalau sahabat baiknya aku ambil."

"Kau kenal Yoongi?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Jihoon ini sepupunya Yoongi yang kadang suka diceritain itu loh, Gyu."

"Aaa—" Mingyu mengangguk mengerti setelah memperhatikan wajah Jihoon sesaat.

"Hati-hati loh, Yoongi bisa saja mengamuk." Mingyu memperingati Jihoon dengan nada bercanda, "Sepertinya aku sempat dengar Yoongi ingin mengirimkan sesuatu untuk sepupunya. Bisa-bisa tidak jadi dikirim lagi."

"Benarkah?" Jihoon refleks menatap Wonwoo mempertanyakan kebenarannya.

"Ishh jangan begitu!" Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu. "Yoongi sudah mengirimkannya kemarin sebelum kami berangkat kemari."

"Syukurlah, kukira _mood_ -ku akan kembali memburuk sepagi ini," keluhnya sedikit lemas.

"Ayo Jihoonie kita ambil banyak foto. Aku juga lagi sebal dengan kucing galak itu. Siapa suruh lebih memilih mengurus Jimin padahal sudah janji mau membantuku."

Kini giliran Wonwoo yang menarik Jihoon untuk berfoto di halaman rumah, meninggalkan Mingyu yang berdiri memperhatikan mereka dari dalam rumah.

"Ck. Kau yang lebih cocok disebut kucing, Wonwoo sayang," decaknya geli.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Rumah jadi sepi," desahnya Wonwoo melihat ke sekeliling meja makan. Hanya ada ia dan Hyori di sini.

Mingyu sedang bermain dengan para anjing di ruang tamu. Yoona sendiri sedang mengurus cucian di lantai atas. Bogum dan Sangsoon bertugas membeli kebutuhan rumah.

Para tamu yang lain pun sudah keluar semua selepas sarapan. Hanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang memilih beristirahat sebentar, jam 10 mereka baru pergi dan sekarang masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam.

"Kau juga sebentar lagi akan keluar 'kan? Lebih sepi lagi nanti," kata Hyori yang tersenyum seraya menyesap tehnya.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"Hmm..."

"Kau menyukai Mingyu. Benarkan," ucap Hyori pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja. Mingyu orang terdekatku."

"Mungkin cinta lebih tepat, bukan sekedar kata suka."

Wonwoo menatap Hyori dengan tarikan tipis di kedua ujung bibirnya. "Terlihat jelas ya?"

"Siapa pun dapat melihatnya, Cantik. Mingyu juga terlihat mencintaimu lebih dari kata sahabat."

"Aku harap begitu." Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, memandang sayu ke arah cangkir tehnya. Melihat gejolak dari _liquid_ berwarna cokelat kemerahan karena ia memutar-mutar pelan cangkirnya tersebut.

"Kau terlihat tidak yakin."

"Boleh aku bercerita? Siapa tahu _eonni_ bisa memberikan saran."

"Cerita saja biar kau merasa lebih lega."

Wonwoo mengulum bibir bawahnya, membasahinya sejenak. Dengan meyakinkan dirinya, Wonwoo memulai mengutarakan kegelisahannya. "Akhir-akhir ini, ia sering sekali menyebut nama Irene."

"Siapa?"

"Teman kerjanya yang baru dipindah tugaskan ke kantor cabang Mingyu bekerja. Sepertinya wanita itu tertarik padanya. Mungkin karena Mingyu orang Asia jadi terlihat begitu berbeda daripada yang lain. Dan aku rasa, Mingyu juga—" Wonwoo menahan napasnya berat untuk sesaat, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "—tertarik pada wanita itu."

"Apa kau ada buktinya?"

"Ia selalu membicarakan tentangnya. Aku sudah lama bersamanya. Ia bersikap seperti itu ketika merasa tertarik." Wonwoo menatap Hyori dengan mata berkaca, berbisik lirih, "Mungkin ia sudah jenuh bersama denganku."

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya~" desah Hyori meraih tangan Wonwoo. Menggenggam lembut telapak tangan yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sebagai seorang pria yang selalu mendahulukan kepentinganku. Bersama denganku hampir seumur hidupnya. Mungkin ini titik jenuhnya, dan wanita itu datang di saat yang tepat. Seandainya aku menyerah di sini untuk mempertahankan posisinya di sampingku, sudah pasti wanita itu dengan mudah akan merebutnya."

"Jangan terlalu pesimis. Aku tidak seyakin itu jika Mingyu jenuh padamu. Bisa jadi ia hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

"Ya, bisa saja Mingyu ingin melihat reaksimu jika ia dekat atau membicarakan wanita selain dirimu. Sejauh ini kalian hanya menyebut diri sebatas sahabat. Bagaimana bila Mingyu ingin lepas dari status tersebut, namun ragu karena kau bersikap biasa saja."

"Aku bisa melihat ia menyayangimu Wonwoo, dengan caranya sendiri. Begitupula dengan dirimu. Kalian memilih saling mengutamakan satu sama lain dibanding dengan yang lainnya, tanpa kalian sadari. Entah itu karena terbiasa atau jauh di dalam hati kalian merasa lebih tenang saat bisa membahagiakan satu sama lain."

Hyori menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo dan mengelusnya penuh kelembutan. "Setelah melihat kedekatan kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Jangan menyerah. Tatapannya terhadapmu sama seperti Sangsoon _oppa_ saat menatapku."

Dan Hyori tertawa kecil saat mengingat tatapan suaminya sendiri.

Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Dirinya merasa jauh lebih baik setelah berbicara dengan Hyori. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia dapat menceritakan mengenai hal sesensitif seperti ini hanya dalam beberapa jam setelah pertemuan mereka.

Entah mengapa terlalu mudah untuk mengatakan segala sesuatunya pada wanita yang baru ditemuinya ini. Lagipula Hyori memanglah seorang pendengar yang baik dan Wonwoo berterima kasih karenanya.

"Aku jadi ingin memiliki seorang _eonni_ sepertimu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Kau anak tunggal ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali. "Karena itu, sejak kecil aku tanpa sadar selalu mencari dan menempel pada Mingyu. Semakin bertambah usia, pembawaan dirinya pun semakin dewasa."

"Kau merasa nyaman."

"Benar."

"Jika nanti kalian menikah jangan lupa undang aku dan Sangsoon _oppa_. Lumayan sekalian berjalan-jalan. Sudah lama kami tidak pergi ke luar negeri."

"Tentu," sahut Wonwoo riang, "Doakan saja agar aku berhasil mengutarakan perasaanku nanti siang dan aku bisa menikah dengannya di musim semi mendatang. Karena jika ditolak, aku akan pindah dari apartemen kami selepas perjalanan ini."

"Semangat Wonwoo-ya!" seru Hyori seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Semangat!"

Setelah itu Wonwoo dan Hyori tertawa lepas melihat diri mereka yang kembali dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Tanpa menyadari ada sesosok pria yang terus berdiam diri mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hingga tuntas. Dengan senyuman tipisnya pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, kembali lagi menuju sofa depan untuk bermain bersama anjing-anjing keluarga Hyori.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Rencananya kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Hyori memperhatikan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang bersiap dengan ransel mereka.

"Ke Museum Teddy Bear lalu Jeju Folk Village Museum dan kalau sempat ingin ke pantai juga."

"Pantai Hamdeok?"

"Iya, Wonwoo ingin ke sana," jawab Mingyu sambil mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja selesai diisi baterainya.

"Beruntung hari ini cerah. Kalian bisa menikmati perjalanan dengan lebih santai," ucap Hyori senang melihat keadaan semakin membaik untuk tamu-tamunya.

"Tapi lebih bagus jika musim panas. Lebih menyenangkan bisa bermain air," sambung Yoona seraya melihat cuaca di luar rumah.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Kami hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja kok. Bukannya berbasah-basahan."

Mereka segera berjalan keluar diantar Hyori dan Yoona yang memang juga ingin berjalan-jalan tak jauh dari rumah selepas semua orang pergi untuk menikmati hari yang cerah.

"Kami pergi dulu."

Mingyu berpamitan kemudian membuka pintu bagian penumpang mobilnya. Menekan bahu Wonwoo pelan dan memegang pucuk surai indah itu agar kepala gadisnya tidak terantuk atap mobil ketika masuk. Lalu dirinya segera memasuki mobil dan segera melajukannya perlahan menyusuri jalanan kecil halaman rumah Hyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah berada Jeju Folk Village Museum. Mereka yang sudah lama tinggal di luar Korea sekarang bisa merasakan bagaimana berada di pemukiman warga Korea zaman dahulu kala. Perbedaan yang sangat besar dengan lingkungan rumahnya di London membuat mereka betah menjelajahi area wisata tersebut.

Dan Mingyu merasa lebih bahagia saat berada di Museum Teddy Bear.

Bukan, bukan karena pria Kim itu pecinta Teddy Bear. Melainkan Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu bahagia di kelilingi banyaknya boneka beruang tersebut. Bahkan Mingyu tak henti-hentinya mengambil foto Wonwoo dan mendapatkan ekspresi manis dari gadis itu.

Keduanya puas mengunjungi tiga galeri yang ada di sana. Wonwoo tertawa geli saat berfoto bersama teddy bear dengan kostum ala Mona Lisa-nya Leonardo Da Vinci yang menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah lelah berputar ke sana kemari. Mingyu dan Wonwoo melepaskan lelah sejenak di kafe terdekat. Saat itu lah Wonwoo merajuk untuk melihat hasil bidikan Mingyu yang rencananya pria itu ingin menyembunyikan beberapa foto dahulu baru membiarkan Wonwoo melihat. Tapi sayangnya Wonwoo sudah tidak sabar.

Akhirnya Mingyu membiarkannya. Bersikap tenang seperti biasa dengan menyeruput _ice americano_ miliknya. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendengar pekikan tertahan dari Wonwoo yang kini tengah merona merah. Mingyu duga Wonwoo telah melihat banyaknya _candid photo_ yang diambilnya tanpa disadari Wonwoo.

"Banyak sekali," bisik Wonwoo malu. Ia tidak mengira jika Mingyu mau memenuhi memory kameranya hanya untuk sebagian besar foto dirinya.

"Aku lebih suka mengabadikan wajah gadis cantik." Mingyu memberikan alasan seadanya. "Dan kau selalu yang paling cantik yang pernah kutemui," ucapnya seraya memberikan ciuman pada pipi Wonwoo yang semakin memerah.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pantai Hamdeok Seoubong

Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersyukur karena mereka masih sempat berkunjung ke sini. Keduanya yang baru sampai segera memperhatikan suasana pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dan Wonwoo langsung menarik tangan Mingyu untuk semakin mendekati bibir pantai.

Semakin mendekati bibir pantai, Mingyu dan Wonwoo dapat melihat air laut yang jernih dan berwarna biru. Begitu indah.

"Di sepanjang pantai banyak hotel dan _guesthouse_. Kalau kita ingin bermain di sini tidak perlu repot mencari tempat menginap."

"Aku dengar ada _camping site_ juga. Sepertinya lebih terasa menyenangkan jika kita mencoba _camping_ ," usul Wonwoo.

"Hm boleh juga. Sudah lama kita tidak _camping_."

"Terakhir saat kita masih pelajar 'kan?"

"Sudah lama sekali," gumam Mingyu saat mengingatnya. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat teringat hal penting yang membuatnya berdecak kesal. "Tunggu sebentar di sini," ucapnya pada Wonwoo yang memasang wajah bingung.

Mingyu mendekati para _staff_ acara yang selalu mengikuti mereka. Mencoba berbicara jika ia tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Wonwoo direkam selama menyusuri tepi pantai. Mingyu berkata jika tidak masalah mereka mau merekam aktifitas keduanya, hanya saja untuk kali ini tidak termasuk pembicaraan mereka.

Para _staff_ sempat berunding yang berakhir memperbolehkan hal tersebut. Lagipula mereka sudah mendapatkan banyak hal menarik dari mengikuti kegiatan keduanya. Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah untuk yang satu itu.

Mereka segera mencopot _mic_ yang terpasang pada tubuh keduanya. Wonwoo masih mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, namun tidak berniat mempertanyakannya langsung.

Dengan langkah santai, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyusuri tepi pantai. Sesekali menghindari ombak yang bergulung kecil menghampiri mereka dengan kedua tangan yang masih saling bertautan. Jika dilihat dari pandangan kamera, mereka terlihat seperti sedang melakukan syuting sebuah drama. Bahkan _cameraman_ tidak bosan merekam keduanya.

Entah untuk berapa lama, hingga akhirnya Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya memecah keheningan.

"Wonwoo."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin pindah dari apartemen kita yang sekarang."

Wonwoo mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa sadar menarik tangan pria yang kini turut menatapnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan khawatir merayapinya, menjalar begitu cepat bagaikan tersengat listrik. Bahkan Wonwoo bernapas dengan sangat berat.

"Kenapa... kau, ingin pindah?"

"Ingin merasakan suasana baru."

"Kau bosan?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya ingin pindah ke tempat lain."

"Kau mau meninggalkanku?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit tercekat.

Mingyu terdiam tak menjawab. Kedua matanya yang tajam masih terfokus pada bola mata Wonwoo yang bergerak gelisah.

"Mingyu-ya," panggil Wonwoo mendesak Mingyu untuk bersuara.

"Aku sudah menemukan rumah. Lebih dekat dengan kantor. Lingkungannya pun bagus." Mingyu menerangkan dengan nada tenang, "Irene yang menyarankan saat aku bilang ingin mencari sebuah rumah. Dan saat aku melihat-lihat kupikir memang sangat bagus untuk ditempati dalam jangka waktu lama."

"Jadi—" Bibir Wonwoo telah bergetar, "—Kau dan dia?"

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma alami dari tubuh gadisnya yang entah bagaimana sangat ia sukai kemudian mengecup leher jenjang yang selalu membuatnya betah berlama-lama dalam posisi itu. Mingyu tidak ingin melepaskan gadisnya ini untuk siapapun.

Akhirnya Mingyu sadar jika ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Dapat dirasakannya Wonwoo mulai menangis, bahkan kemeja bagian punggungnya dicengkram erat oleh jari-jemari lentik itu.

"Kau dan aku."

Refleks Wonwoo berhenti terisak mendengar suara berat Mingyu walau Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti maksudnya, bahkan tubuhnya saja masih bergetar menahan emosi.

"Bukan dia. Tapi aku dan kau. Kita akan pindah ke rumah baru itu, Sayang."

"Tapi, Irene."

"Irene itu kekasih Daniel. Maaf aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu dengan terus-menerus membicarakannya. Ia menyarankan rumah itu sekaligus mempromosikan rumah rancangan Daniel. Tadinya mereka yang ingin menempatinya tapi Daniel berpikir kembali tentang sebuah rumah yang lebih luas. Jadi Irene berinisiatif menawarkannya padaku saat aku bilang ingin pindah."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar kita lebih nyaman nantinya."

"Nanti?"

"Saat kita menjaga anak-anak. Akan lebih baik jika mereka memiliki ruang gerak yang lebih luas dibanding apartemen kecil kita yang sekarang."

Hening, Wonwoo belum memberikan respon apapun. Sampai akhirnya pekikan Wonwoo terdengar setelah mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan pria Kim itu. "Kim Mingyu?!"

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, memberi sedikit jarak di antara keduanya. Namun kedua tangannya tetap bertahan pada lekukan pinggang ramping sang gadis.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu. Setelah kau wisuda, menikahlah denganku. Mari kita hidup bersama."

Kali ini tak butuh waktu lama. Kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo bergetar, mata indah itu tanpa sadar telah berkaca-kaca seakan menahan lajunya air mata kebahagiaan yang ingin segera mengalir turun.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo, suaranya bergetar, "Aku pikir aku yang harus mengucapkannya duluan."

"Aku mencintaimu. Akan kukatakan sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Maaf jika harus membuatmu terlalu lama menungguku." Mingyu menyesal tidak pernah mengatakan ini sedari dulu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Wonwoo yang kini tersenyum manis. Air matanya mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Sekarang kau milikku. Katakan pada semua orang jika kau milikku, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu berkata tegas tak terbantahkan.

"Aku milikmu, Mingyu."

Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku sendirian."

Tanpa merasa perlu menjawab dengan perkataan, Wonwoo menjijitkan sedikit kakinya untuk mendaratkan ciumannya pada Mingyu. Bibir mungilnya menekan lembut bibir Mingyu dan ia dapat langsung merasakan tubuh pria itu menegang. Namun tidak lama ia merasakan tarikan lembut tangan Mingyu di pinggangnya untuk semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Wonwoo merasakan pagutannya terlepas karena Mingyu menarik wajahnya, tatapan kecewa terlihat saat Wonwoo membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu mengusap bibir bawahnya perlahan dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut dan anehnya Wonwoo menemukan secercah gairah di sana. Sama seperti ketika mereka tidur bersama selama ini walau tanpa seks. Posisi wajah mereka masih sama, berdekatan dan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kita harus menahan ini, Sayang. Kamera masih mengikuti kita. Aku tidak mau wajah cantikmu yang bergairah ini terlihat oleh seluruh mata di dunia," bisik Mingyu sebelum memberikan beberapa kecupan kembali.

Kemudian dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Namun tangan kanannya beralih menggenggam erat tangan kiri Wonwoo, menariknya untuk berjalan kembali. Kali ini Wonwoo mengikutinya dengan memeluk lengan Mingyu, menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada bahu pria itu. Serta wajah keduanya yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyuman tak lepas walau menit berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **THE END**

 **"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straight forwardly, without complexities or pride. So I love you because I know no other way than this. Where I doesn't exist, nor you. So close that your hand on my chest is my hand. So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."**

 **-Sonet 17. Pablo Neruda-**

 **Omake**

Para pemilik dan pekerja di penginapan Hyori yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan, segera bergerak melangkah saat seruan dan pekikan gemas terdengar keras dari para tamu yang baru pulang.

"Kalian benar-benar kembali secara bersamaan," sapa Bogum

"Ada apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Sangsoon penasaran ketika melihat wajah para tamu.

"Woaaahh kalian tidak akan percaya!" pekik Seungkwan sambil meloncat-loncat kecil, terlalu bersemangat.

"Sudah kubilang mereka memang bukan cuma sahabat," ucap Jisoo dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Pandangannya sedikit kosong, melamun membayangkan kejadian tadi sore.

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu 'kan?" kilah Jeonghan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Yoona gemas karena penasaran lalu berpikir mencoba menghubungkan tiap perkataan yang terlontar. "Sahabat? Mingyu dan Wonwoo?"

"Jadi begini—" Sungcheol berusaha menjelaskan, "Tadi kami sempat berkumpul bersama di pantai Hamdeok. Kami sempat menghubungi mereka tapi tidak dijawab. Pas kami berniat pulang, kami melihat mereka dari jauh. Tadinya mau kami hampiri. Tapi coba kalian tebak apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa? Apa?" giliran Hyori yang gemas.

"Mereka berciuman!"

"Kyaaaaa! Seperti melihat adegan drama!" pekik para mahasiswi.

"Suasananya, wajah keduanya. Ohh ya ampunn aku ingin merasakan hal itu~" harap Jeonghan.

Mendapati adanya pasangan baru, Hyori dan Yoona saling berpandangan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas atas kejadian yang tak terduga ini.

" _Oppa_! Kita harus bersiap ke London!"

Hyori menggoncang-goncangkan lengan Sangsoon dengan bersemangat. "Kenapa harus ke London? Aduh, _Yeobo_ ini sakit," keluh Sangsoon berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mereka akan menikah!"

Sangsoon berdesis, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Wonwoo bilang akan mengundang kita kalau mereka menikah."

" _Eonni_ memang tahu kapan mereka menikah?"

"Musim semi. Wonwoo ingin menikah di musim semi. Dan aku yakin Mingyu akan menuruti keinginan Wonwoo," ucap Hyori yakin. Wanita itu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya lagi yang terlihat pasrah. "Assiiik kita liburan ke luar negeri!"

Dan Hyori telah berpikiran semakin jauh dengan membayangkan London, Wonwoo dengan gaun pengantinnya dan betapa gagahnya Mingyu saat berdampingan mengucap janji suci. Anggaplah itu sebuah doa dari Lee Hyori sang pemilik penginapan di pulau Jeju yang indah ini. Pulau tempat bersatunya sepasang manusia yang akhirnya berani mengakui cinta setelah sekian lama terpendam.

Kenangan _Hyori's homestay_ kali ini tidak akan bisa dilupakan bagi Hyori sang pendukung cinta dan khususnya bagi Kim Mingyu dan Jeon—ahh bukan, sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Kim Wonwoo. Menyebutnya Nyonya Kim lebih cepat tidak masalah bukan?

Terima kasih telah melihat episode _Hyori's Homestay_ kali ini dengan tokoh utama kita, Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **REAL THE END**

 **AN:**

 **HOREEEE saya ga khilap teman-teman! Hahaha senangnya hatiku turun panas demamku lalalalala~~~**

 **Gimana Sapphire eonni? Bener kan ratingnya aman bin anak baik? Uda mau masuk bulan puasa ga boleh khilap dong.**

 **Maap buat yang nungguin epep enceh. Lagi ditunda dulu sampe jempolnya khilap lagi ya~ (jangan tanyakan kapan khilapnya, nanti tau-tau khilap beneran ga jadi anak baik lagi ini).**

 **Makasih juga yang uda mau baca apalagi yang mau ngasih repiu. Didoain deh pas lebaran nanti dapet rejeki nomplok.**

 **Ini di hari Jumat, bukan malem jumat, 11 Mei 2018**

 **.**

 **xxx Cha Chrismon**


End file.
